Halloween Masquerade: Behind the Mask
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Tonight, Max is going to meet a man he's been IMing with at a party. Falling in love, the new couple tries to make their friends fall too. All while avoiding Hillary, Mao, and a DDR machine. Mara, Tyka
1. Chapter 1

K.C.: hey people how you doing? Well here the fic I promised you from Phoenix Lost at sea the Halloween special.

Max: yay! Halloween one of my favorite holidays, you get candy!

Ray: Max, don't get any ideas calm down, um what are you going to be?

Max: that's right come on Ray help me pick out a costume

Ray: ok be right there K.C. dose not own Beyblade

* * *

Tonight was the Halloween Masquerade ball everyone was attending. Ray, Kai, and Bryan were getting ready 

"Bryan why aren't you getting ready?" asked a cold uncaring voice.

"Easy Kai, I don't want to go and I didn't buy a costume" Bryan said, obviously not caring too much in the matter.

"Here Bryan you can have this" Ray threw a bag to Bryan.

"What's this?" Bryan asked looking and sounding confused.

"It's costume I had lying around" Ray left, giggling at a thought.

---------FlashBack------------

"Ray I found you the perfect costume!"

"What is it this time Mao?" Ray asked, acting nice, when he really just wanted to run.

Mao held up a Prince Ken costume, it looked like it was supposed to be from the middle ages. It was purple and had puffy pants and sleeves. For the sleeves it ended half way down his arm, then it was just a regular sleeve that had lace for trimming. The shirt was long and the collar went all the way around, the hat was worn to the side, showing off the sharp feather on the side. Along with the costume came white nylons with purple trimming.

"Don't you love it Ray?" Mao said with big, wide, happy eyes.

Ray was too nice to say anything so he just nodded his head in reply. Mao squealed with content and delight.

"See you tonight Ray!" she screamed while running out the door.

Ray went to look around the store and was looking at the different costumes he saw clowns, vampires, angels, ninjas, nuns, dog suits, mafia members, queens, grim reapers and so much more. He was still looking when he came to the movie costumes and found one that caught his eye.

-------End----------

Ray was thinking of tonight's events while putting on the costume. He knew the costume was perfect for him. It was Zorro, but it had a Chinese shirt (like the one form G-revolution). Everything was black with gold trimming; he also had on baggie black pants, black boots, black cape with the inside gold, black gloves, and a black hat. He tied his hair the way he always did with a wrap but this wrap was black with gold lining. He made his mask out of a black bandana and cut out holes for the eyes. He also cut at the bottom like a W. Around his waist he wore a sword.

Ray was just about to put on his mask when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ray said simply

"Hey Ray are you sure I look ok in this?" asked Kai walked into the room.

Kai was wearing a dark green jacket and matching pants that were each gold trimmed, underneath the jacket he wore a green vest (slightly lighter than the jacket or pants) and under that a plain white button up shirt. He had on black boots that looked combat style. Kai refused to take off his face paint. The blue triangles were a slight contrast to the mask he wore. His mask covered half of his face. Kai had started to wonder if Ray had taken it from a Phantom of the Opera costume.

"Yeah Kai, you look great, your going to break some hearts tonight!" Ray whistled.

"Ha-ha very funny, here let me put you mask on, so Ray how did you make Bryan come along?" Kai asked puzzled.

"Easy my Neko-jiin skills" Ray said jokily.

"Sure, so what costume did you give him?" Kai just finished tying Ray's mask when something was heard form down stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? RAY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Bryan yelled, running up the stairs.

"I'll see you at the party Kai" Ray said quickly.

Kai sweatdropped as Ray ran to an open window and jumped out of it. Ray landed perfectly on his motorcycle and rode off to a café.

---------With Tala, Max, Tyson---------

"Tala did you get our costumes?" asked an excited Tyson.

"Yeah I got them here's your and Max's." Tala said while handing two bags over to the teen.

"Thanks Tala, we owe you one." Tyson ran up the stairs to Max's room and dropped of his costume.

"No that's ok!" Tala yelled after him '_after you see what I got you, you will kill me…'_

"Here Max stop talking and try on your costume." Tyson tossed the bag to him to "We'll be leaving soon." was Tyson's final words and left to try on his own costume

Max was talking on IM with someone he meet for the past few months

SugarHighTurtle: hey will u b the masquerade 2 night?

BalancedWhiteTiger: yeah, I'm wearing my costume right now

SugarHighTurtle: my friend just picked up mine.

SugarHighTurtle: Halloween sneaked up on me this year

BalancedWhiteTiger: lol well at least you one so I guess I'll see you there?

SugarHighTurtle: yeah! what r u going as?

BalancedWhiteTiger: I guess Zorro

SugarHighTurtle: You guess?

BalancedWhiteTiger: yeah cuez the shirt looks Chinese

SugarHighTurtle: O so you're a Chinese Zorro

BalancedWhiteTiger: I guess that about right  so I'll see you there

SugarHighTurtle: yeah, I'll find you

BalancedWhiteTiger: No tell me something about your costume

SugarHighTurtle: It's red

BalancedWhiteTiger: Red, ok see you there

SugarHighTurtle: hey we should have a code so we know it's really us

BalancedWhiteTiger: ok like what?

SugarHighTurtle: like you ask me: who is the purple turtle?

BalancedWhiteTiger: ok the answer is

SugarHighTurtle: Draciel

BalancedWhiteTiger: all right I'll ask you: who is the white tiger?

SugarHighTurtle: and I answer

BalancedWhiteTiger: Drigger

SugarHighTurtle: ok see you there

SugarHighTurtle has logged off

'_Red huh? That might be easy to spot.' _Ray thought to himself.

"TALA, WHAT DID YOU GET ME?" came a scream form down stairs as Max quickly put on his costume.

Max ran down and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He saw the costume Tyson was wearing and almost laughed. It looked like one called Batavia but the white lines on the black top wrapped around on top and bottom. Dark gloves, fingerless, ending halfway between shoulders and elbows; a light skirt was attached and ended to the end of his shoes (easy to trip on, hehe). Tyson also had school type shoes with black binding criss-crossing above the ankles. Also a choker with a half dark and half light strap each that buckled by flower pendent. Tala brought two masks for Tyson to choose from. One was veil, it was slightly dark and a person was only able to see the eyes clearly. The veil also shined and sparkled with every move. The other option was a mask with big cut outs for the eyes it was shaped as a bat wing.

"Ok I can get why you bought the mask but why the veil?"

"Because it goes with the costume and if you want to hid your face form all the boys when you blush." Tala was smirking and was now dodging all the things being thrown at him.

"Very funny Tala…" Tyson yelled, throwing more things at him.

"Um Tala, what DID you get ME!" Max blushed, just barely noticing what he'd put on. Running to checking on Tyson, he'd never even had time to look at the costume. He was starting to regret that fact.

Max wore a black skirt with a ruffled and trimmed white apron, the white shirt was long sleeved with ruffled cuffs. He also wore a vest that tied in the front like a corset, it was red and had black designs over it. Max was also wearing black slip on shoes with red designs, also a red hooded cloak with a hood big enough to hide his face.

"What is this and why'd you get it for ME?" asked Max blushing.

"It's a Little Red Ridding Hood costume, I went to every Halloween store and since it's Halloween today most costumes where gone so they didn't have your sizes."

"Was there nothing better then this?"

"Well there was Malibu Barbie and a Playboy Bunny, if you want you can change into them instead" Tala held up both costume packages.

"Cool more costumes I knew you where just playing around with us" Tyson said in a cheerful manner.

Tyson grabbed a costume and ran, tripped on the hem of the dress, but got right back up and continue running to his room.

"I don't think he heard you saying that the other costumes where Malibu Barbie and Playboy Bunny…" Max whispered and Tala nodded in agreement.

"TALA!" Out came Tyson with a killing look on his face.

Max and Tala where having trouble trying not to laugh but there was Tyson in a black bathing suit. He had a white collar on his neck with a black tie, and he had white cuffs on his wrists. He had on fishnet stockings and some how fit into high heals that came with the costume. For the final touch, a bunny ear headband. He had taken the Playboy Bunny costume and it was obvious he wasn't happy about it.

"Tala what did you get?" Tyson asked as calmly as he could.

"A king!" Tala said triumphantly.

"Why did you get that king costume?" ask Max innocently, a glint in his eyes.

"Well it was the last one and lucky me it was in my size." Tala said, smirking.

"Well aren't you lucky." Tyson and Max say in union, sarcasm high.

* * *

K.C.: ok that was fun, for the first chapter 

Ray: so Max what are you going as?

Max: (blushing) Little Red Riding Hood

Ray: I get to see you as Little Red Riding Hood

Max: well I'll see you at the ball my Chinese Zorro

Ray: all right special thanks for Tysonkaiexperiment for giving KC the idea of having Tala bringing Tyson and Max two costumes

Max: Read and review and you get the gang in the costume answer this question and get a bonus pic

K.C.: Do you think Mao should wear something with Barbie in the name?

Ray: all pic done by TKE and KC


	2. Chapter 2

K.C.: Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing

**Tysonkaiexperiment** – thanks for being my beta and helping me out with all these stories and drawing those two pictures for the story

**Kai's the Best** – thanks for reading and I update when ever I can or when TKE yell at me to do it

**Road Kill Roko** – hmm… that be a good idea lets add that in thanks

**Sashary** – that would have been funny

K.C.: ok people hopefully you got the pic if not tell me and I'll send it again

TKE: yeah I'll make sure she dose

K.C.: hey sammi did I ever thank you for doing major betaing on my story

TKE: no

K.C.: really? I though I did o well that's why you yell at me everyday to post it

TKE: V.V just start the story

K.C.: do the disclaimer please

TKE: fine K.C. dose not (insert name here) she would have lots of money and would be buying me food.

* * *

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

-/Blah/- DDR Machine

* * *

As a motorcycle pulled into a space in front of a grand hotel

I see Kai is here

Ray was looking at a black convertible with a phoenix painted on the front hood

I wondered if Bryan came of course he did

-----Flashback-------

So Bryan if I win this you will go to the ball?

Yeah, to bad you won't

Well see

Ray and Bryan where playing basketball the next person who gets the shot will win. Bryan had the ball and Ray was on defenses but out of no where Ray speed up and swiped the ball.

You may have gotten the ball but you…

Ray jumped, flipped over Bryan and shot the ball and made a basket

No fair you used your Neko-jin skills

No I did not, so now you're going to the ball with me and Kai

-----Flashback Done-------

Perfect now my plan will work

Inside+

Tala I can't believe you made us come

Hey I bought those costumes someone will where them I don't care if you hate it you're here now so enjoy yourselves

But what if someone sees us?

Well leave be for midnight so you won't be unmasked see you sweet hearts later (Tala runs off)

Hey Kai look who's here

There was a girl with brown hair coming close wearing a yellow dress, corsage, and high heels to match. She had a crown and sash with words forming Prom Queen in cursive letters. Next to her was a witch but the witch was wearing a black dress on top was a transparent layer of pink that had jewels on it the same pink of layer was underneath the black dress with out the jewels her top was pink like a corset and she had a pink which hat.

You know Kai since you left your face paint on Hilary knows it's you

Well Mao will know it's you, she went with you to buy your costume

Well just see about that

Hey there Kai nice prince out fit like mine?

Yeah so you came here with Mao

Yup she so happy that Ray wearing the costume she picked and pointed to Mao who was walking to Bryan

So Ray do you want to dance?

Bryan was listing and left while Ray was laughing at Mao's reaction

Ray get back here Mao ran after Bryan

Ray smiled at Kai and shot him I told you so look and left to find his IM friend he walked around and found many red costumes he found; InuYasha, Sailor Mars, susaku's priestess, a fire queen, but non of them knew the answer to his question. Ray was going to give up when

Do you know the purple turtle?

Dracial

But do you know the white tiger?

Drigger

Ray was turning around but Max stopped him

Hold on you might not like what you see (Max putted on his mask and hood)

Well how will I know if I don't turn around?

Max was still scared when Ray turned around

I see why you didn't want me to see you

Max waited for him to yell but it never came

Little Red Ridding Hood doesn't like the way they look… right?

Max sighed in relief

I guess I am

Ray could see a hint of blush in Max's checks

So why don't we get to know each other better, shall we

I am Ray Kon I came form China

My name is Max Tate form America

Ray and Max walked and talked about what they liked, there room mates, and favorite foods

So you like sugar?

I love sugar

Really, well let's see if my cooking holds up to your standers

Ray held out a cookie and popcorn ball which Max took and ate them in under a minute and got high (who saw this coming?) and started to run around the fountain they where sitting in front of, jumped the bench they where sitting on while the was going on Max didn't notice his hood fell off. Finally he calmed down and saw Ray was staring at him

What?

I can't wait to see what you look like with out the mask

Max tilted his head lower and put the hood back on so Ray could not see him blush

Hey Max do…

Hello, Halloween people I hope your enjoying the ball so far this is TKE and K.C. to tell you that DDR is now in the lobby so get a partner and lets see what you got.

Max and Ray where big DDR fans and stared at each other

Max 300 or ultimate?

Ultimate

Let's go

Max and Ray found that when they got to the lobby no one was playing next to it was two girls, one was in a long dark red dress ending at her feet it also had see through black velvet fabric that ended at her knuckles. She wore a black veil and shoes even though you could not see them. If she was not wearing the veil she wore a mask that was black and covered just her eyes it was black but there was fire details coming form the bottom of the mask up. The other girl was also wearing a long scarlet red silk dress, sleeveless, and a red silk sleeveless jacket with golden flowers running down the sides and ends. Black Chinese slip on shoes with golden flowers and a black choker, held by a gold flower, completed the outfit. She wore a red mask that covered the upper half for her face and gold strips on each side like tiger strips.

Hey way is no one playing?

There all shy, will you like a go?

Sure Max and Ray took there spots and waited for the song to start there was three rounds the first song was Dive then Max 300 by the time they ended that song everyone started to crowd around

Ready?

You know it

The last song was Max Ultimate and they just started Max's mask was starting to fall off but he didn't notice he was to into the game (amazingly he cam still play while in a skirt) just as the song was ending the mask fell off

No everyone will see me

Just as he finished that thought he felt himself being picked up and he was out on the balcony. Ray had picked him up and he jumped over the DDR machine doing a flip in the process and ran up the stairs to the balcony

Sorry but I don't want anyone to see your face till midnight

Like the way it's suppose to be 'and I don't want anyone to see it be for me'

But I don't have an extra mask

Max was facing his back to Ray

I think you should leave if you see my face you'll hate me

Come on you said that last time, so let me see let me see the person I got to know so well over the net.

Max slowly turned around then came face to face with Ray

I knew you where cute right form the first time I talked with you

Your not mad that I am I guy? I mean me wearing a dress an all

No I think it's kind of creative, I bet you have a story to go with it

Actually my friend got it for me, you're really good at DDR

Thanks, you're not bad either

-Silence-

Another round?

You're on

Max put his hood on and they went hand and hand to the DDR machine. When they got there, there was a line for it around the corner

Man this sucks look at that line

Hey your back TKE do you want to tell them?

Sure since you guys helped us out we are going to give you first in line passes when ever you want

For real

Yeah just come to one of us and well put you in the front

While playing the game

Hey Max I just realized I left my friend alone knowing him he'll kill someone soon

Yeah my friend is probably eating all the food they have in this hotel

They need someone in there lives the said in union

-/Stage passed/-

Hey are you thinking?

What I'm thinking?

Pair up

O yeah, let's go!

Bryan walks by with Mao I tow

Ray way do you keep walking away from me! Ray!

* * *

K.C.: yay another chap down 

TKE: good for you know you have to do the next one

K.C.: but I don't want to I tired

TKE: I did most of the work

K.C.: you did the punctuation

TKE: hey that still a lot of work

K.C.: ok well review and get another pic done by her


End file.
